Prior cable management arms (“CMA's”) have been provided for securing cabling between equipment racks, or cabinets, and drawer chassis. Chassis have included electronic equipment drawers which require cabling for power and for passing data signals to and from the chassis. CMA's typically have two or more parts which are pivotally connected together. One end of a CMA is secured in fixed relation to a cabinet, and the other end of the CMA is moveable relative to the fixed end of the CMA and secured to a rearward end of the chassis. An intermediate portion of the CMA will move with the cabling as the chassis is extended and then later retracted from the cabinet. As the height allocated for chassis in equipment racks is becoming smaller and CMA's are being made of lighter weight materials to save costs, the amount of weight which may be supported by the intermediate portions of the CMA's is being reduced. The weight of the cabling may cause unsupported portions of lighter weight CMA's to sag downward, which may cause interference with adjacent equipment or failure of the CMA.